Special Ways
by hello-my-love
Summary: DS TV Show Based A Future Oneshot. "B-baby?" He stuttered, looking straight into her eyes, as her head nodded."
1. Chapter 1

_**This one shot just kind of went through my head last night, haha. (:**_

_**Also, I wrote it in italics because I liked the look of it better, it DOESN'T mean they're flashback's in this story.**_

_Special Ways_

_2014_

_Serena looked at the clock, 7:36 it read. Dan would be home any minute now, and she couldn't wait. It was their anniversary, one year to the fact. It'd been 665 days of love, even though they'd gone through love for the past six years, this was their love of being married to one another. She knew something Dan didn't and it was going to stay that way till this evening, this was the night that there'd be an addiction to their small, yet amazing family. Serena had known for almost a week now and was about ready to explode, her and Dan never kept secrets from each other, even though this wasn't quite a 'secret' she still felt like she was hiding something from Dan, and just needed to get it out. But, she was proud of herself for being able to keep it in, even though she'd almost spilled it about a million times. She couldn't even count how many times she'd picked up the phone or started to walk out the door to tell Blair or her mom, but she knew Dan should be the first to know, he's the father. Serena looked around the small apartment, it was small, maybe even too small for three people. As soon as her thoughts stopped, Dan walked through the one, of two doors. She looked up, smiling._

"_Hey" He said, stepping forward._

"_Hi, how's your day?" She asked, trying to stall time._

"_The same, writing, writing, writing." As soon as Dan had finished College, he'd started writing short novels, then before he knew it he was one of the 'New York's Best Sellers' "Yours?"_

"_It was alright, I've been mostly sitting here just waiting for you." Serena laughed, her sweet four year old laugh._

"_Oh, right...our anniversary. I almost forgot." He joked, pulling out roses from behind him. "Don't worry there's more, but you'll just have to wait."_

_She gasped, "Aw, Dan you remembered that white roses were my favorite!" Serena had always paferd white roses, she thought red roses were too overrated._

"_Of course."_

"_Wait here, I have something for you..." She said, going into their room._

"_You don't have to give it to me now, the roses were just a pre-present." Dan called out from the kitchen._

"_But, I want to."_

"_If you insist..." He smiled, taking the small box from her. Shaking it, like a little boy on Christmas to see what he had gotten. Finally, coming to his senses he started unwrapping the box, lifted the lid and saw a piece of paper laying inside. He looked up at her, chuckling, obviously not reading what it had read._

"_Well, read it." Serena said, impatiently._

_He looked down at the box once again, focusing on the paper, that read; 'You'll get your present in 9 months' Of course, like any other man it took him a minute to think. Nine months?! That could only mean one thing._

"_B-baby?" He stuttered, looking straight into her eyes, as her head nodded. Dan grabbed her and pulled her into hug, a hug that could only mean one thing, happiness._

_2017_

_Twenty-six year old Serena looked around the new home, it was defiantly big enough for three people, maybe even five or six. She watched as the movers brought in their furniture, boxers and such, while she was holding her three year old son._

"_What about our old house, mommy?" Jamie asked, in confusion. After Serena had told Dan she was pregnant three years ago, he'd called everyone they knew and could hardly keep his excitement down. They'd named their little boy Jamie Daniel, he was born March 8, a month early. Which had him staying in the hospital for over two weeks until his lungs fully developed. Now, Serena couldn't believe how big he'd gotten, their little boy was growing up fast, too fast. She missed having a baby around the house, Jamie didn't even liked to be called a baby anymore, but he was still her little baby._

"_Well, other people are going to be living there, while we live here."_

"_Oh, but I liked my other house." He pouted, crossing his arms._

"_Honey, I'm sure you'll get to love this house too. It's much bigger then the other house. You have a bigger room, a separate room for your toys, even a backyard." Serena could have rambled on about all the things that were better then the other house, but left them for him to explore for himself._

"_When do I get to surprise daddy with my shirt?" Jamie asked._

"_When he gets home, okay?"_

"_K!" He said, excitedly._

_Dan walked through the front door, almost tripping over the boxes that were scattered all over the floor. "Serena, Jamie?!" He called out, to the quite house. As he got no answer he walked into the very open kitchen and heard laughter coming from outside. He looked through the glass door and saw Serena and Jamie playing in the grass. He smiled, he knew that backyard would come to use. He opened the door and ran out to greet his two favorite people. But, didn't get very far before he heard, "Daddy!" and saw a little boy running to him. Serena quickly got up smoothing her shirt, that had grass all over it._

"_Jamie!" He said, picking him up and smoothing his hair back, as he laughed. "What were you guys doing?"_

"_I got attacked by the tickle monster." Jamie said, pointing to Serena, who was walking towards them._

"_Well, that means we'll just have to get her back won't we?" Dan said, setting Jamie down, looking at him for his approval. But, noticed his shirt, 'I'm going to be a big brother soon!' His head quickly turned to look at Serena who was smiling like crazy! She knew this would catch him off guard, but she also knew he loved every bite of it. He smiled, walking towards her, "Yes, we'll definitely have to get her back!"_

_**Yeah, really random. I just felt like writing it. If you thought it was cute or dumb, or have any suggestions on my writing please review! I except any kind of reviews! Thanks for reading!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I kind of had the urge to write another chapter, I was going to write another part in the last chapter, but then I thought It'd be too much. Please review if you liked it, and thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter (:**_

_-_

_Thanksgiving 2019_

"_Jamie, could you help mommy set the table?" Serena asked, holding a sleeping baby._

_After her and Dan's second child was born, Alexis. They'd thought two kids was enough, but God had other plans for them. They call Isabella their 'surprise' baby. But, really she wasn't much of a surprise, they'd made love so much that they were bond to have another one. She wasn't an accident, never an accident, she was another gift from their love. Now, twenty-eight with a loving husband, a five years old, two1/2 year old and not even a month old life was pretty good._

"_Okay," He quickly answered, putting down the guitar from his 'Guitar Hero'._

"_You're going to be better then me someday, aren't you?"_

"_Mommy, I already am better then you!"_

"_Oh, really?" She teased, playing along._

"_Got the pies!" They both turned their heads to see Dan standing there, taking off his jacket._

"_Thank God!" Serena said, walking over to him. "Pumpkin-_

"_Pumpkin, blueberry and cherry."_

"_Great!" She shirked, "Was it busy?"_

"_Oh, yeah." Dan said, sarcastically. "There were a whole bunch of people who couldn't make pies."_

"_Don't mock my cooking!" She said, hitting his shoulder a little. "I've cooked everything, but the pies."_

"_But, to me pies are the best at Thanksgiving."_

"_Mommy, when's Aunt Blair getting here?" Jamie asked, closing the 'pie' convocation._

"_She should be here soon, buddy." Serena replied, roughing his hair a little. "She's bring a date..."_

"_Date?!" Dan asked, surprised. "But, Her and Richard just broke it off about a month ago."_

_-_

_Flashback_

_Tears rapidly came down on the winkled piece of paper, "How could he do this to me?!" She cried. Her hand shaking as she wrote her name in her neatly hand writing._

"_Sweetie, men are assholes." A very pregnant Serena said. _

"_Not for you!" She cried, reaching for more tissues. "You have the most loving husband ever!"_

"_Okay, fine. Richard was an asshole." Serena said, stating the obvious._

"_You think?"_

"_Listen, from day one I knew Richard wasn't the one for you. You guys were meant to be a one night stand, you guys wouldn't have even gotten married if Audrey hadn't come along."_

"_And you couldn't have told me this before we actually got married?!" Blair shrieked._

"_Yeah, like you would have listened to me." Serena replied, rolling her eyes, but quickly added, "I knew you weren't happy with him, anyone could have noticed. Anyways, you're only twenty-nine there's still lots of time to find a new man."_

"_Well, he could have just asked for a divorce! Not sleep with a fucking hooker!"_

"_That you're right about." She said. "Blair, I better go. I've got to make sure Anna takes her nap, because knowing Dan he won't make her take it."_

"_And leave me in my misery?" She whined._

"_Call me later, okay?" Serena replied. "I'll listen to your misery then."_

_Blair chuckled, "Okay."_

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, okay, B?" She said, leaning to give her a hug. "Richard never deserved you."_

"_I'll try to remember that."_

_End of flashback_

_-_

"_Well, it's good for her." Serena began "She wants to settle down. Maybe this guy is 'the guy'."_

"_I guess, I couldn't blame her. We're all getting too old, too fast."_

"_What twenty-eight isn't old?!" She argued._

"_Whatever, before you know it we'll be at one of the kids houses celebrating the holidays." Dan chuckled, as he watched his son run back to his guitar. "Anyways, who's all coming?"_

"_I've got a list...somewhere around here." Serena said, searching the kitchen. "Here!"_

"_My mom, Bart, Kelly, Your dad, Bex, Jenny, Blair, Her date, Audrey, Eric, David, Nate, A very pregnant Vanessa. "She chuckled, going on. "Chuck...maybe and Eleanor. So, including five of us that's nineteen people._

"_Full house, huh?"_

"_Tell me about it." She agreed, putting the list down. "I just hope we have enough food."_

"_Don't worry, the kids don't eat that much anyways." Dan said, kissing his wife's cheek._

_-_

"_So, do you and Rufus ever think about kids?" Serena asked, sipping her glace of wine._

"_No. Even though we've never talked about it, I don't think we need to. We're getting a little too old for starting a family." Bex chuckled._

"_Well, there's always adoption..."_

"_Maybe, I'd love a baby from China."_

"_Happy Thanksgiving!" Blair shouted, walking in the open kitchen._

"_Blair!" Serena jumped from her seat and ran over to give her best friend a hug._

"_S, I'd like you to meet Brian." She said, nudging towards him. "Brian this is Serena, my best friend."_

"_Hello." He said, holding out his hand._

"_Aunt Blair!" Jamie came running out from his bedroom, arms open wide._

"_And this is my Godson."_

"_You're not Uncle Richard!"_

"_Sweetheart, remember what we talked about?" Serena said._

"_It's okay, S." Blair stopped her, as she kneeled down. "This is my new boyfriend, Brian."_

"_Oh, can you play Guitar Hero?" He asked, looking up at him._

"_I sure can-_

_Jamie gasped. "Then let's go! You too Audrey!!"_

_-_

_**I'm going to finish here for now. I'll probably have another chapter up before...Friday? I go back to school September 9. Hopefully I have time!**_

_**Please review you tell me what you think**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hello-my-love**_


End file.
